


Chocolate Ice Cream

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We got biscuits!” added Lily. “And ice cream!” - from "The Cottage Next Door" by suitesamba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).



> Inspired by suitesamba's present to me, [The Cottage Next Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505912).
> 
> This wonderful fic finds little Albus Severus on Snape's cottage doorstep asking for emergency help for his injured Dad. Poor Severus was just trying to enjoy his time off from Headmaster duties at the seashore and now he's babysitting Harry's offpsring. I loved it so hard I immediately drawbled for it. *g*

  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/7948013100/) [ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/7947842212/)   



End file.
